


Italian Sole Named After a Lizard

by sociopathic_fangirl_on_Drugs



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Backstory, F/M, Multi, Spoilers, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 03:19:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14535504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sociopathic_fangirl_on_Drugs/pseuds/sociopathic_fangirl_on_Drugs
Summary: Just a rambling backstory for a sort of Italian Sole. Mistakes are definitely mine and I own nothing but Sal. Thanks Bethesda.





	Italian Sole Named After a Lizard

Salamandra Amante di Molti  
Title is Sal’s full, maiden name  
Translated from Italian  
\- Salamander Lover of Many  
English is just Salaman Amante di Molti  
Then changed to Salamandra/Salaman Valentine-MacCready

I'll always remember that moment. The frostbite-like chill singeing my limbs. Roaring, frosty fires of pain tearing through my arms as I pounded against the window. I could feel my lungs aching like they were tearing from being forced to expand and deflate so rapidly. My wedding ring leaving spider web cracks in the thick glass. His face. His voice. The gunshot. Someone screaming. Maybe it was me. Maybe it was Shaun. I don't know that part. But the rest? It gives me nightmares.

But not since a couple months ago. Eight months after. After all the bullshitting I spat out around Preston. The months I spent tracking Kellogg down with Nicky and Ellie and Dogmeat. Fell in love for the first time in the new world, my new life. Shot the fucker who ruined my last one right in the face with a sawed-off shotgun. Got in his face, not that it bothered him, and shouted. Call him a son of a bitch. A murdering, kidnapping bastard.

Then I blew his fucking head off. Loved every second of watching his head fall to the ground and roll, bloody and lifeless. Unrecognizable. Killed his synth bodyguards and pulled all the tech out of what was left of his brain. Arms and legs, too. That felt good. Shoving my hand into his shattered skull, blood pouring all over me. Plunging into the flesh of his limbs and pulling as hard as I could when I touched metal or plastic.

Finally got his face and voice out of my nightmares. It just got replaced though. My face instead. Maybe Nate’s. I woke up screaming every night for a month.

Or so I'm told. I wasn't quite conscious for any of it. Sturges made sure of that. Took care of me a lot then. Kept me from swinging at settlers. I drifted between friends and different drugs for a long time. Surprised I didn't get permanently kicked out of the Dugout Inn or the Third Rail. Slept with a lot of people, friends included. Got mostly clean of drugs and booze. Then I found the Railroad. Deacs. Dez. Drummer. Tom. Carrington. PAM. Glory. My new family. Sure some of them are crazy or try to be assholes to everyone, but they're family. Fell in love for the second time in the Commonwealth. Deacs. My shadow. My flirty spy. My good boy. Helped Bobby save his own hide. And his son's. Fell in love for the third time.

They all helped me get to the Institute. One of the most important things I had to do. The hardest thing I've ever done. The one that made me almost kill myself. Anyone that touched my shoulder to get my attention. People walking around me. Any noise, really. I wanted blood. My son's- Father's blood. He needed to die anyway. More convenient for me. Saved as many people as possible. Had to leave most of the Gen-1s behind. Weren't given enough free will to be able to recognize that we were just trying to help. That they were being used. They didn't care. Weren't programmed that way. Of course. Why should they be? Their lives aren't as valuable as a human’s, at least as far as my - that monster they called Father and all his lap dogs were concerned.

All the others were grateful. Crying. Thanking me. I hated it, but only because I don't take any kind of attention well. Never knew how. Still don't know. Found the 10 year-old Shaun synth at the teleportation room. Trying to get Tom to take him to me. I was confused at first. He was calling me Mom. Saying he'd missed me. Made sense when I heard the holotape Father left with him. Never want to hear ‘Father’ come out of Shaun’s mouth again. It's not his fault. But still. He at least had a slightly good heart in the end. I still feel like Father was being selfish with that request. But like he said, I'm not taking care of Shaun for him.

I'm doing it because I love my son. My real son. He's going to ask me one day if he's a synth. I decided with Bobby, De and Nicky that we're not going to hide it from him. We'll tell him the truth. No sugar-coating. Just the facts. How much he means. To all of us.

Kid's lucky. He has three dads. A bunch of uncles and aunts. He'll grow up trusting, but I don't mind. They always said to give your kids a better life than you had. I really fucking hope that’s what'll happen with Shaun.

Our son. Dio mio [Oh my god]. I love them all so damn much. I don't know that Shaun would be this safe without my boys. My husbands. The best things to ever happen to me, especially in the Commonwealth. Before that too, I suppose. Nate was great, sure. He never really got me though. Never understood why I would flinch when he touched me, then curled up around him like a python. He was at least respectful enough not to poke. Nate always was better socially than others. Always charming everyone and flirting viciously.

My boys now though. I don't flinch anymore. Not once. Except when they sneak up behind me. Jerks. But they're my jerks. And they aren't going anywhere anytime soon. Not if we can help it. Sanctuary’s armed to the teeth. Guard schedules kept consistent for the most part. Machine gun turrets are there even when the guards aren't. Everyone does their part around here. It's become a home to a lot of people. A place to be safe and relax. Trust people enough to get drunk or stupid high. Unless it's John, but then again, he's always one or both himself.

We always have a great time though. Parties are thrown for birthdays, anniversaries. Baby showers too, now. Had a lot of couples get together. No one here is out of place. There's always someone else to help make them feel comfortable with themselves. It's a great, thriving place. All of the old houses are torn down and scrapped for parts now. Our old house too. Kept the mailboxes. Scraped the old names off and put everyone else's names on ‘em. Got a blank one and wrote “The Valentine-MacCready’s” on it with the Agency's heart painted around it in bright red. Deacon seems pretty okay with it. Never mentions a name to add and I'm keeping my old one far away from me. I get it. Painful past, even more painful memories.

We get along well as a full-fledged family. Move past our pain, talk it out when we cuddle and comfort each other. Never an ounce of judgement from any of us, especially Shaun. There's never any fights, no yelling “I HATE you!” even when it isn't really meant. No one feels left out of anything. No quarrels over who arriva a scopare [gets to fuck] Deacon next time. If there ever was a fight over something, it'd definitely be over someone's ass. Never is though. Never. We always share. Take turns. Have fun with it. Discover more about what everyone likes respectively. It's the most open and loving relationship I've ever been in. Sorry everyone else. Standards have been shot to hell heaven ‘cause of these three. I definitely don't mind though. How could I possibly be bothered by that? Even if it is a post-apocalisse [apocalypse] world, I have the family I couldn't have ever even dreamed of.

They're fucking great. There's no other way to say it. Other than saying ‘Ti amo così tanto’ [I love you all so much] with every breath. Bobby still doesn't understand what that means, but I can't tell him. He's too adorable when he's confused and aroused at the same time. It has the same effect on De. He knows what it means, I told him a long time ago, but it just adds on to the effect of his language and voice kinks. Dio [God] I love my boys. Besides loving each other così fottutamente [so fucking much], they're so good at just… cazzo [fucking]. We all take care of each other, but just, Jesus. They're so good.

Deacs is either super gentle or just the right amount of harsh. Nicky is so tender and romantic on his own, but paired with Deacs, he can be very dominating. And Bobby… Bobby is so careful. Unless he's mad. And De gets the brunt of a lot the harsher bits. Loves it. Loves to get fucked nice and deep and hard and fast. He gets impatient when you tease him. Mouthy. Lets out the most beautiful noises when he gets that way.

Nicky is very gaspy. Lets out a few low moans and “darlin’...”s but mostly harsh, quick gasps. I think part of that is because he forgets what it's like. To feel that pleasure. It's like he's surprised he actually felt it. That he still can. He growls, too. Gets animalistic when he's in charge of everyone. Gets protective and jealous.

Bobby is constantly embarrassed. He thinks he's too skinny. Gets really adorably flustered when you call him out on his blushing. He makes his voice low and sensual. Gets right in your ear. Accidentally curses and gets embarrassed again. He's just so fucking cute like that. He hated being called cute but I think he might secretly like it now. From us, at least.


End file.
